She's a Lady
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: Based on the song by FTSK, Freddie's listening to a song that reminds of him Sam. Mostly flashbacks! Fluffffff :D


Ok guys, I hope whoever you are thats reading this enjoys it! The current time is in **BOLD**, the song is in _ITALICS_, and the flashbackbacks are NORMAL!

Its a ONE SHOT

based on this awesome song by Forever The Sickest Kids called She's A Lady

And I know you've probaly never heard of them, but trust me they are AWESOME! 

Youtube em :D

**

* * *

Freddie settled in a bean bag chair in the iCarly studio. The girls were shopping, but he decided to hide out at Carly's with Spencer the moment his mother came home with a needle the size of his arm. Spencer was working on some sculpture thing that involved Santa hats, and paperclips, so Freddie ended up by himself. **

**He turned onto his Pear Pod, went to his Top 25 Most Played, and then his most listened to one; She's A Lady, by Forever The Sickest Kids. Soon as the song started the flashbacks began reeling.**

_I'm in love with a girl that I hate _

"I hate you Sam!" he screeched at her as she dumped an entire plate of French fries on his head.

"What a waste of perfectly good French fires," she commented with a smirk.

He LOVED that smirk. Unfortunately.

_She enjoys pointing out every bad thing about me _

"Did you ever realize that your nose is like, way too big for your face?" Sam questioned him as they stood at their lockers.

_I'm in love with a critic, and a skeptic_

"When it comes to the part when Jake was supposed to sing, we'll just improvise and talk about something funny." Carly suggested.

"Like Freddie's haircut." Sam agreed.

"I heard that." He said in a singsong voice.

"You were supposed to." She replied in a singsong voice.

_A traitor, I'd trade her in a second_

Him and Carly danced close together in the Groovey Smoothie.

Sam entered, and he happened to see her expression. He couldn't understand it all, it sort of look like she was hurt, or something.

He should have run after her, when she left but he didn't, he just closed his eyes, and held Carly close.

_She's a backseat driver_

"Freddork, you totally could have made that light! Come on!" Sam criticzed from the back seat when he'd sent her. Sometimes he hated having his driver's lisence. Mostly he hated her not having a drivers liscence.

_A drama provider__, an instant update of the world_

"This is so jank!" Sam screeched, "I'm out of bacon AND Zac Efron is getting married!!!!"

Freddie shrugged, and went back to his laptop.

Suddenly she was behind him, her fingers resting on his neck.

"I said I'm out of bacon Freddie." She whispered menacingly.

He knew he could take her now, puberty had been good to him, but he got her stupid bacon.

_She's a first class liar, a constant forgetter_

"Sam! I can't believe you forgot Freddie's 16th birthday!" Carly lectured the blonde as they stood in Carly's living room.

"I know you've forgotten every other one, but this was my 16th Sam!" Freddie whined, as he flopped onto the couch.

"Relax you guys, I didn't forget! I was going to wish you a happy birthday on the show, as a surprise Freddork!" Sam defended as she stalked off to the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"Really Sam? Wow….thanks!" Freddie grinned and stood up, walking towards the door.

As he left he pretended he didn't hear Sam whisper to Carly "Maybe I'll remember next year…."

_(She's attractive but bitter)_

She sat glaring out the window, trying her hardest not to cry. To Freddie she looked sort of pretty, her hair all messed up, and mascara smudged a little. He still wished he could comfort her, but she was still furious. At least not at him.

"I hate him!" she suddenly shouted, whipping around to face them, before she finally started crying.

"It's ok Sam, I bet your dad will stay away from now on." Carly wrapped her arms around Sam and gave her a hug.

"I hope he dies, and never comes home again. He should have stayed away in the first place." Sam whispered.

Freddie hoped he never came back too.

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

"Just SHUT UP Sam!" he shouted. She slowly turned to face him, eyes opened in shock.

"I know that I'm not perfect, but you don't need to insult me while my mom's in the hospital recovering from a broken leg, I failed my Math test, and found out that Carly likes some guy on the basketball team!" he glared at her as he slammed his laptop shut.

"Boo-hoo. Look you're a crybaby too," She said sarcastically.

"It's not like you're that great Sam, you're annoying, mean, and you can be a total jerk! You're every guy's worst nightmare!"

She picked up his Science text book from where it'd been sitting on the floor, and chucked it at his head. It hit right on the side of his forehead. Then her eyes angry, and shiny with tears she wouldn't let fall, she stormed out of the iCarly studio, just as Carly walked through the door.

"What happened?!" Carly asked looking at the giant welt on Freddie's forehead.

"I didn't mean any of it." Freddie whispered as he sank into a bean bag chair, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

_If you turn around, turn around, baby don't return to me_

_If you think I'm not worth you're time_

"Your such a waste of time Benson," Sam muttered he gazed at Carly. Then she stalked off, with Carly close behind.

Weirdly he missed Sam more than Carly.

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

"You spoke of it." She said glaring at him menacingly.

He looked at her for a split second before taking off down the hallway, with her close behind.

She grabbed him, flung him over her shoulder, and then threw him onto the couch, as hard as she could.

He was so dead.

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

**Freddie grinned as he turned up the volume, the next verse was his favourite, and always reminded him of his 16****th**** birthday "party". Carly had been sick, so it was just him, and Sam. (A/N: The next verse is all one flashback, then it goes back to separate ones)**

_Take off your shoes_

_Come in the room_

"Hey there birthday boy! Oh yea, since your REAL birthday was yesterday, I didn't really get you a present." She grinned at him as she entered his apartment. She quickly kicked off her shoes, which hit the wall, leaving a faint smudge.

_And baby lets try not to argue_

It was a good thing his mom was out finding cloud block.

_Turn out the lights_

"Turn off some lights, I'm going blind!" She commanded. He quickly turned off the nearest lamp.

_Turn on the radio_

"I love this song!" Sam exclaimed as she blasted the radio

It was "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith, she'd seen Blades of Glory way too many times.

"You wanna dance?" he asked quickly, before he could think about what he was saying.

"Uh…sure," she responded uncertainly.

He stepped closer to her, and put his hands on her waist, while she carefully put her hands around her neck. She nervously started to move along to the music with him. It was pretty impressive that he'd made Sam Puckett nervous.

_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you_

"You're an amazing dancer." He commented quietly. Even though he could tell she was uneasy, she could really move.

"Thanks," she said, stepping closer, "you're not bad either…for a dork anyway."

_I'm too busy loving you_

_I'm too busy loving you_

**Possibly his best birthday party of all time. It had been sort of a miracle that him and Sam had gotten along so well for the entire night. Of course they started to fight worse too, just days later. The last verse always reminded him of some harsh times.**

_Did you scream enough to make her cry_

"Sammmmm!!" he yelped as she gave him a wedgie. Apparently they weren't too old for that. Usually she did worse when she was mad, so this was probably a good thing.

_If you turn around turn around baby don't return to me_

_If you think I'm not worth you're time_

"Maybe I'll just leave!" she yelled, her blue eyes flashing.

"You can't even drive, and Carly isn't going to take you!" he shouted in frustration.

"Whatever, I'll steal a car, take the bus, I don't care, as long as I'm away from YOU!" she screamed the last word.

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

**Just as the song ended Sam entered, wearing a hat on her head, carrying shopping bags.**

"**Nice hat." He said sarcastically, taking the earphones of his ears. **

**In three seconds Sam had dropped the bags, pinned him the ground, and was now sitting on him.**

"**Look," she started, "I'm doing this for the show, it's this new bit I came up with, and I've been getting smart ass comments all day! So if you value your life, SHUT UP!!!" **

**He grinned at her, then flipped her onto her back, so he was on top.**

"**What the…" she gazed up at him in shock.**

**He ginned bigger, this was probably the best position he'd been in a while. If he wanted to, he could just lean down, and kiss her. **

**He looked down at her, seeing just her blue eyes, and before he could stop himself, he leaned in (down?), and kissed her.**

**To his surprise she pulled him down closer, and kissed him back.**

**Carly entered, and laughed quietly at her friends.**

"**Sam always gets what she wants." Carly whispered knowingly to herself.**

_She's a lady_

_And ladies shouldn't be messed with_

_**FIN**_

Ok, so thats that! Thanks for reading, please review! I really need to know how you felt about this, it's my first Seddie songfic!

Peace, and let the dragonflies be with you! (no more hot chocolate for me!!)

Oh yea....I don't own iCarly! At least, as far as you know


End file.
